


Empanadas

by charagua



Series: Copihues y Guarias [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charagua/pseuds/charagua
Summary: Manuel intenta hacer empanadas fritas.





	Empanadas

Manuel golpeó el sartén en llamas con un trapo húmedo, y repitió hasta que vio el fuego apagarse. Hubieron unos momentos de silencio en la cocina, en los que, lentamente, se acercó a la abominación chamuscada a la que acababa de atacar, la presenció con un rostro horrorizado, para luego dejar caer los hombros y soltar un largo suspiro, mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano abierta.

"Terrible hueón," Murmuró de dientes. "Erís terrible hueón." Tiró el trapo encima del sartén y se cruzó de brazos, paseándose por la cocina que olía a humo; tenía que abrir la ventana para que se fuera el olor, y tirar la empanada antes de que llegara Fernanda y--

"¿Manu?"

_Mierda._

Salió "como alma que lleva el diablo", no sin antes haber abierto la ventana, y se paró en el umbral de la cocina, intentando disimular torpemente. Sonrió nerviosamente, apoyándose. La azabache pasó frente a él y se detuvo, mirándolo con curiosidad. Se quitó el bolso que llevaba al hombro mientras sonreía graciosa.

"¿En qué andas vos?" Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

"Limpiaba la cocina." Soltó una risita patética en un intento de desviar la atención, pero esto pareció empeorarlo, puesto que ahora lo miraba con gradual enfado, como si ya supiera que había hecho algo.

"...¿Diay?" Inquirió la morena, imitándolo al apoyarse en la pared.

"¿Te dije que te ves bonita hoy?" La tica rodó los ojos e intentó pasar a la cocina, pero Manuel bloqueó el paso extendiendo los brazos. 

"Mani, ¿qué hiciste?" Todavía lo llamaba por apodos, significaba que no estaba tan enojada... todavía. 

"Ná, es que estaba haciendo tecito y..." Fernanda le hizo cosquillas en un costado, logrando hacerlo bajar los brazos mientras se protegía, luego, se maldijo internamente por haberlo hecho. Dejó el bolso en el suelo y pasó hacia la cocina para encontrar el sartén que antes era roja... Se precipitó hacia el fogón para levantar el trapo húmedo que estaba encima, viendo los vestigios de una empanada más negra que el carbón. Apretó el trapo en sus manos y se lo lanzó al castaño.

"¡Será carepicha!" Levantó la sartén para mirarla por todos lados, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba completamente quemada. "¡Mire como me dejó el sartén!" 

Se hizo el desentendido, poniéndose el trapo en el hombro. "Tss, se quemó." Se le acercó sólo para darle un golpe en el hombro, por lo cual él se quejó. "Ay, ya, perdón. Te quería hacer empanadas..." Murmuró, sintiéndose culpable. Ella soltó un suspiro, relajándose. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras pensaba en ese desastre.

"Rodri me dio ese sartén." Miró la parte de abajo, completamente ennegrecida. La volvió a dejar sobre el fogón con resignación. 

"Te compro otro." Sugirió, dejando el trapo en la cubierta de mármol. 

"Qué fácil es decirlo, ¿no?" La abrazó por los hombros y gruñó, intentando convencerla de no enojarse. "Ñoño, no estoy enojada, pero me gustaba." 

"Ya, si ya sé... Pa' la otra hago empanada al horno." Estaba bastante decepcionado porque nunca le pasaban cosas así, y porque sí tenía ganas de comer empanada de pino. 

"¿Vamos a comer fuera?" Preguntó, mientras ambos salían abrazados de la cocina. 

"Pero si tú invitai." Fingiendo ofensa, Fernanda le dio un golpecito en el brazo mientras levantaba su bolso del suelo, y Manuel sólo reía mientras abría la puerta en un gesto caballeroso, para luego seguirla afuera.


End file.
